To see if indinavir (a protease inhibitor-a type of anti-HIV drug that stops the virus from reproducing itself) when given with ZDV and 3TC to HIV-infected pregnant women and their newborns is able to be tolerated and is safe, to find the levels of the drugs in blood and to find what dose should be given to the newborns.